


rose coloured lenses

by ricepuppies



Series: KyouHaba Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, giveyahabaadog2k16, is this for the event or is it self indulgent fluff- a thrilling novel by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricepuppies/pseuds/ricepuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>early morning hours means early morning kisses</p><p>(domestic✔/date)</p>
            </blockquote>





	rose coloured lenses

  The sun shone through the window, warming Kyoutani’s face. He woke up to the feeling of feather soft kisses on his cheek, and a warm body right next to his.

  “C'mon, Kentarou. Time to get up.” When he fully opened his eyes, Yahaba was propped up on his forearms and looking down on Kyoutani with a smirk that made his stomach do flips.

  “I don’t wanna. The bed's too warm and m' too tired.” Kyoutani snuggled back into the bed, ignoring Yahaba’s giggles.

  “I’ll make breakfast.”

  “Alright, you’ve forced my hand. Let’s go.” Kyoutani slowly rose out of the bed, the sheets pooling around his waist.  

  “You’re insufferable.” Yahaba stood in front of their closet, pulling on Kyoutani’s dress shirt from last night. Kyoutani’s cheeks flushed at the sight of the purplish red marks on Yahaba’s smooth thighs. He did those, and the satisfaction felt amazing.

  “Someone’s an eager beaver today.” Yahaba walked past, the shirt slouching on his shoulders. He winked and pointed at the half forming erection in Kyoutani’s boxers. “Put on some pants or no good morning kiss, Mr. Morning Wood.” Yahaba blew a kiss on his direction before walking out towards the kitchen.

  Did he really- _oh my god he did._ Embarrassed, Kyoutani pulled on a pair of discarded sweatpants and walked out to the living room. Their dog, Yahaba’s 3 legged corgi, jumped up on his legs, wagging her tail happily. “Hey, Bee. Where’s your terribly good looking co-owner?” Bee limped into the kitchen, where Yahaba crooned loudly. There he was. Yahaba was kneeling, Bee wiggling on her back while Yahaba rubbed her stomach. “Hey, stranger. How’s breakfast doing?” Yahaba perked up, smiling brightly.

  “So, did you take care of your little problem?” Yahaba bit his lip and Kyoutani had to physically restrain hinself from kissing him senseless. “Yeah, I did. And I hope you know it was all your fault.” Yahaba laughed again, then turned his attention back to the stove.

  “You got turned on by me? That’s hilarious.” He stirred at the eggs on the stove, giggling to himself. “You’re quite attractive, so I don’t get what’s funny.” Kyoutani wrapped his arms around Yahaba’s waist, and kissed at his neck. “You smell nice.” Yahaba blushed, pink spreading to the back of his neck. “I’m cooking! Can’t you and your sexual frustration wait until I’m finished?” Kyoutani bit at Yahaba’s collarbone, smiling against the skin.

  “Nope. Not until you stop looking so hot in my clothes.” Yahaba turned off the stove and grabbed Kyoutani by his collar, pressed a close mouthed kiss to his mouth. “Calm down, Mad Dog-chan.” Kyoutani grabbed Yahaba’s hips, squeezing lightly. “You know, if Bee wasn’t in the room I would’ve already fucked you senseless.” Yahaba blushed furiously, hiding his face in Kyoutani’s neck. “Come brush your teeth first, then we’ll see about moving on from kissing.”

* * *

 

  Yahaba brushed at his teeth, happy that the stale taste of sleep was finally washed from his mouth. Kyoutani came in later, shoving Yahaba’s shoulder with his elbow.

  “Your hair's all messed up. I bet if Oikawa saw you like this, you’d be kicked out from that pretty setter organization.” “Oh shut up. How do you even know about that?” Yahaba smiles around his toothbrush, shoving Kyoutani back.

  “I know people who know other people. Word about a group of terribly good looking people gets around fast.” Kyoutani swished mouthwash around in his mouth before spitting it out in the sink.

  “So, coffee?”

  Yahaba leaned on the sink counter, plucking at his eyebrows. “I thought you’d never ask. “ Kyoutani pulled Yahaba away from the sink and they walked side by side to the kitchen, holding hands between the two of them, matching silver bands glinting on their ring fingers.

  “I’ll never understand how your tongue can stand the torture that is black coffee, Shigeru.” Kyoutani leaned his head on Yahaba’s shoulder, inhaling the soft scent of coffee and Yahaba.

  “New fabric softener?” Yahaba nodded, pouring coffee into their matching mugs. “Yeah. It’s the vanilla one you like. I decided to wash the clothes with it.” Yahaba walked over to their small table, setting the mugs into seats across from each other. “Smells nice. Like you.”

  Kyoutani dragged Yahaba into his seat, Yahaba settling his butt on the top of Kyoutani’s knees. “So, about that good morning kiss?” Yahaba pulled Kyoutani towards him, pressing their lips together passionately. Kyoutani lazily licked at Yahaba’s lips, his tongue exploring the cavern of Yahaba’s mouth. Yahaba turned his head slightly and Kyoutani moaned softly. 

  They sat together, exchanging lazy morning kisses tinged with the taste of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw I can finish two prompts in one day but you still can't text me back


End file.
